The Last Dance
by Redwing
Summary: Inspired by the unforgettable dance of Brian and Justin on Queer as Folk, Harry and Draco have a dance of their own.Of sorts...


The Last Dance  
  
Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry watches Draco, little does he know that Draco watches him.happy ending! All deserts include dancing and interaction ;) For all those who watch Queer as Folk, this is where my plot bunny came from! *Hats off to Brian and Justin* Oh yeah, this takes place in their 7th year at Hogwarts, at their Graduation Ball. SLASH!  
  
Feedback: Gladly. Gimme gimme gimme!  
  
Disclaimer: Regretfully, none of these belong to me. Only the plot bunnies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror, nervously adjusting his bow tie.  
  
"Harry, any more fiddling and I'd think you were sexually frustrated" Seamus said, and added, "Of which I, by reputation, could cure."  
  
Harry laughed, and replied, "But Seamus, what would you're new admirer think of that?"  
  
Seamus went bright red, muttered something unintelligible, and scurried away.  
  
Harry grinned to himself, and walked downstairs to wait for Hermione and Ron, only to find that they were waiting for him.  
  
As Harry made his entrance, Ron looked up and grinned.  
  
"See you've finally managed to make yourself half presentable." He said teasingly.  
  
"Huh. Pity the same can't be said for you, hey Weasley?" Was the answering retort.  
  
"Well, I'd think Ron would look cute.if it wasn't for that dirt on his nose."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, feigning hurt.  
  
She grinned. "Just like the first time I met you on the train."  
  
Laughing, the trio made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco paused at the entrance to the Great Hall, taking in the scene. Oh, he liked scenes. Especially when he was making them. He planned to have fun tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood to one side of the Hall, talking to Justin and Lavender, and Seamus, who was looking very happy with Dean at his side. Although Harry kept up his end of the conversation, his mind had wandered somewhere to the other side of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco danced, and spun his partner under his arm. He didn't even know who he was dancing with, and quite frankly, he couldn't care. Some deluded admirer, most likely. There was only one person he really wanted to dance with tonight; it was just a matter of waiting, and passing the time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry went onto the dance floor to join in with the other Gryffindors. After dancing all night, with various partners, he enjoyed just fooling around with his friends. Although it was nearly the end of the night and he still hadn't danced with the platinum haired Slytherin, he frowned, but when they started to do a ludicrous rendition of the Time Warp, he couldn't help himself, and continued to dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nearly the end of the night, and one Draco Malfoy decided to make his move.  
  
He slipped away from a knot of Slytherins and sidled towards a group of Time-Warping Gryffindors. Smiling, or smirking rather, at the last round of pelvic thrusts, he slipped across to the other side of the group, and strode towards his target just as the song ended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry grinned as the song ended, and looked around for a glimpse of Draco again, but couldn't catch sight of him. Making his way to the table to get a drink, he was stopped by a pair of slender, strong arms sliding around his waist, and turning him around.  
  
His heart leapt into this mouth as He saw who it was that had captured him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco smiled down at Harry, as he slid his arms around the Gryffindors waist.  
  
"Care to dance, Potter?" He asked softly.  
  
Harry looked up, bewildered, and Draco half thought that he would run.  
  
But a smile, and the understanding look that came into the emerald green eyes, told Draco otherwise.  
  
Draco breathed relief, and gently pulled Harry towards the centre of the dance floor. He was aware of many pairs of eyes on the two boys, but Draco was leaving an impression of another kind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry felt like he was in a dream. Here he was, in the middle of the dance floor in the arms of the most lusted after guy in Hogwarts.  
  
Draco spun him around, then caught him and pulled him close. Harry could feel the Slytherins breath on his cheek.  
  
"Harry" Draco whispered, "You didn't think that I'd ignore you forever, did you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "You were very convincing."  
  
Draco's features softened. "Well, Potter, accept this as my apology."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco leaned in and planted a feather-soft kiss on the Gryffindor's lips. Pulling back, he opened his eyes to see Harry looking as if he'd been hit on the head with a club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had never hoped to get a dance from the seemingly cold Slytherin, let alone a kiss.  
  
So when he felt Draco's lips on his own, he felt as if he was flying. But before he could collect himself, Draco had pulled back and was studying him.  
  
In response, he leant closer to Draco, but didn't return the kiss. Instead he whispered softly into Draco's ear "I didn't say stop."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hearing those words come from Harry's lips was one of the best things he'd ever heard in his life. What surprised Draco more was when the Gryffindor slid one hand to the small of his back, and pulled Draco's head close with the other hand, and kissed him, unaware of their audience.  
  
So, to put a perfect end to his years as Hogwarts, Draco pulled back from the kiss and put a finger to Harry's lips to silence his protests, saying mischievously, "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"  
  
Indeed, the last dance was saved for later that night. 


End file.
